Starcrossed
by HugglesXKitten
Summary: The war's over, everyone has gained a strong friendship. Why would they ruin it by confessing feeling like more than friends? Zutara fic. Canon. Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA, OBVIOUSLY
1. She's All I See

**Author's Note:** So, this is my sweet Avatar Zutara fic. Enjoy and please review. Zuko's POV.

**Updated:** April 18, 2012

* * *

Her hair is long and falls in soft brown waves against her cheeks. Her eyes remind me of the sky and when they tear up it's like rain that wrenches my voice: soft at times, yet commanding at others, whispered from lips of roses; those lips, so soft and full that I'd bury myself in her kisses, no matter the circumstance. If only she'd let me.

I sometimes fantasize of doing just that; taking her lips with mine. I'd hold her so close to my chest and never be able to let go, imagining that she could feel my heart pounding against my chest, trying to break free and join with hers.

Does she wonder what I think about? If she knew would she care? If I acted out my deepest desires would she let me have my way, or pull back in plain disgust? I ponder these things at the times that I see her. Almost every one.

At times she doesn't notice; others she'll turn my way and smile. Sometimes she won't say a thing at all; others she steps closer and I watch that beautiful mouth form words, like honey from her lips.

"Zuko, Mai is looking for you," Katara said quietly, tucking her long waves behind her ears.

"Err... thanks," I mumbled, words failing me as always. I pushed against the tree behind me with my back, and stood.

We walked back into the city in silence, side by side. I was careful to keep my distance; if I didn't I fear I may have acted on autopilot. I may have pulled her off the path, kissing all my feelings into, and through her.

"I guess I'll see you later," I said. I saw Mai at the end of the road, looking bored.

"Bye Zuko." Then she was gone. I knew I'd see her the next day, and each that followed. Deep down inside I also knew that I would never act on my feelings, or tell her of them.

Even if I tried, my words would fail me once again.


	2. I Always Knew

**Author's Note:** So, this is my sweet Avatar Zutara fic. Enjoy and please review. Katara's POV.

**Updated:** April 18, 2012

* * *

He's tall and awkward. The scar on his face amplifies his inner beauty and strength. He wears his hair shaggy and in his face, even now that the war is over. The robes of the Fire Lord suit him to a 't'. The colours bring out the fire in his eyes, making it into a bright smolder, especially when he looks at me.

I've always noticed the looks; the ones he intends to keep hidden. I am kind enough not to bring it up. I don't want to hurt him.

No, it's not what you think. I too feel the spark. When I catch his eyes an unmistakable electric current passes between us. It's hard to look away. Just the right degree of uncomfortable.

The problem is I know that it would never work between us. Opposites attract, it's true, but we are far too different for it to last. Every day would be a fight of passions. Water puts out fire, yet fire evaporates water to steam. That's us. A chain reaction. Chemistry that is like a three way rock, paper, scissors match; never too likely to wind up with a winner.

I wandered out of the city for a walk, and I've come across him again. He's been resting against a tree. When he noticed me, that look appeared on his face again. The deep, introverted longing that I could understand, but not openly reciprocate. I pretended that I did not see him and continued a small way up the road, then turned back.

"Zuko," I saw his feelings- full force- when I uttered his name, and they made my stomach flip. This was all so unfair. "Mai was looking for you."

"Er... thanks." It looked as if there was something else that he wanted to say, but I could not encourage it. All the way back into the city I carefully kept a distance of two feet between us; anything less and I may let my guard down. That wouldn't be fair to Aang, or Mai. Neither would it be fair to Zuko or I, for us to start something which would finish like a tsunami, leaving nothing but destruction in its wake.

Then I spotted Mai. Zuko was saying something to me, I knew, but I was focused on his girlfriend. She was pretty, and she loved him deeply, which was surprising for the girl who learned a deadly knife-throwing technique out of boredom. I couldn't jeopardize our new found friendship for a sure to be short -lived relationship.

"Bye Zuko," I whispered, slipping away to return to Aang, who loved me. His love was wonderful, but it wasn't fiery passion.


End file.
